Embodiments in accordance with the present invention relate generally to superconductive magnets, and more particularly relates to methods for housing the magnets in environments of extreme electrical and thermal gradients. Embodiments of the invention may also be built as to be highly resistant to ionizing radiation and its deleterious effects on superconductive materials.
The electrical and thermal isolation abilities of the present invention are applicable to the field of Magnetohydrodynamic (hereinafter “MHD”) devices such as direct kinetic-to-electrical energy converters. Compact and rugged MHD converter devices could be used to convert the kinetic energy of a jet or rocket exhaust stream into electrical power at high efficiency. Housing sensitive superconductive materials at the periphery of super-heated exhaust stream is only practical with thermal and mechanical isolation of the superconductive magnet (i.e. the magnet coil, coil support structure, cooling system and thermal insulation) in accordance with the present invention.
The methods and apparatus of electrical, mechanical and thermal isolation of superconductive magnets relates to the field of superconductive magnet design, fabrication, and operation. More specifically, the methods and apparatus of electrical, mechanical and thermal isolation of superconductive magnets relates to methods for housing superconductive magnets in environments of extreme electrical and thermal gradients. Various embodiments may also be built as to be highly resistant to various forms of radiation (including ionizing radiation) and its deleterious effects on superconductive materials.
The disclosure herein applies additionally to other processes and devices requiring a high magnetic field wherein high heat or high thermal gradient(s), a high electric field or high electric field gradient(s), or various forms of radiation are present.
This invention also applies to the field of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (hereinafter “NMR”) and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (hereinafter “MRI”), wherein superconductive magnets constructed in accordance with the present invention will allow for material analysis and imaging devices to be able to withstand more extreme electrical, thermal, and radiative environments. The invention is also applicable to the field of Mass Spectrometry. Mass spectrometers built using superconductive magnets per the current invention will have a much greater operational range of temperature, vibration, and radiation exposure. The present invention also applies to the field of advanced space propulsion.
Finally, the current invention relates to the field of magnetic materials separation, where the invention will be used to provide intense magnetic fields to remove magnetic elements from the substance being processed. Magnets built in accordance with one or more of the current embodiments herein disclosed would allow a greater operational temperature range for such devices.